Dirty Little Secret
by Orange Burst
Summary: Indonesia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Malaysia, membuat pemuda itu cemas karenanya... -Crack fic, Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya, Dirty Little Secret punya All American Rejects, Melayu bersaudara disini punya saya~ XD

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret **

* * *

Indonesia memasukkan bubuk kopi racikannya ke dalam cangkir porselen mahal milik Netherlands, sebelum akhirnya menyeduhnya dengan air hangat. Segera diletakkannya cangkir itu keatas nampan setelah mengaduk isinya, untuk diserahkan pada 'tuan'nya.

Netherlands yang tengah membaca koran sambil duduk di sofa kesayangannya yang berada di depan jendela besar yang menunjukan indahnya panorama malam dari kediaman mewahnya segera menengadah begitu sadar pelayannya tercinta; mantan jajahannya dengan pakaian maid pilihannya menghampirinya.

Seketika Netherlands tersenyum-senyum jahil (mesum) melihat pemandangan 'indah' tersebut, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa pasrah sambil menunjukan raut wajah yang sama seperti ketika ia tahu komodo kesayangannya, Mariabelle-chan ternyata jantan. "Nih, kopinya," tukasnya ketus sambil meletakkan nampan kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan kasar diatas meja dekat sofa.

Netherlands tersenyum tipis. "Aww, kasar sekali sikapmu, Nesia~ Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita? Atau kau lebih senang kalau gajimu dipotong?"

Gadis melayu itu terhenyak mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang pemuda Eropa. Cepat-cepat diambilnya kembali cangkir itu dan meletakkannya kembali sambil berlutut dan mengucapkan, "Silakan kopinya, Tuanku." Tentunya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Netherlands kembali tersenyum (mesum) dan menegak kopi buatan Indonesia. "Itu baru anak baik," pujinya; meskipun terlihat jelas yang bersangkutan tidak senang walaupun dipuji seperti itu.

Mendadak terdengar dentangan jam besar di ruangan itu sebanyak dua belas kali, pertanda…

"Baik, waktunya aku pulang," kata Indonesia tergesa-gesa tentunya dengan perasaan lega bisa lepas dari cengkraman pemuda lolicon berkepala tulip itu.

Dengan segera ia memakai mantelnya dan melangkah keluar rumah mewah milik 'Tuan'nya itu.

Ia harus bergegas, jika tidak ingin saudara-saudara ASEANnya menangkap basah ia sampai di rumahnya dini hari, apalagi jika sampai diketahui oleh…

"Indon."

Indonesia tercekat mendengar panggilan dengan suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Segera matanya menangkap sang sosok pemilik suara yang ternyata berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Malay…" ucap Indonesia menyebut nama panggilan darinya untuk pemuda berwajah Melayu yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripadanya itu.

"Selama ini aku tahu kau sering menyelinap keluar rumah dan baru kembali dini hari. Beberapa kali kubiarkan, tapi tidak untuk kali ini," Malaysia mendekat pada Indonesia yang tampak canggung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah si kepala Tulip sialan ini?"

"Aku… aku hanya berkunjung! Apa yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu 'kan?" tangkis Indonesia.

"Berkunjung, huh?" mata Malaysia menyirip. "Tiap hari pada jam segini dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Malaysia membuka mantel Indonesia, memperlihatkan baju maid yang memang tidak digantinya dengan alasan tipikal orang Indonesia; malas.

"Ma… Malay…!" sontak Indonesia memakai kembali mantelnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak malu dilihat orang memakai baju maid, apalagi oleh Malaysia…

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu bekerja dirumahnya, huh? Apa kau merasa gaji dari bosmu kurang untuk menutupi kebutuhan pribadimu?"

Indonesia menghela nafas. Sepertinya sia-sia saja ia menutupinya lebih lanjut. "… Ada sesuatu… yang kuinginkan. Dan aku tidak mungkin memperolehnya dengan uang kas negara."

"Kau… kau selalu menumpuk masalahmu sendiri! Sok kuat, padahal negaramu saja lemah, terbelakang!"

Indonesia tampaknya sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan itu dari berbagai kalangan, meskipun hatinya terasa sakit tatkala adiknya tersayang yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Malay…"

"Apa… apa kau pikir aku tidak cukup bisa diandalkan untuk membantumu? Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak mencemaskanmu, huh?"

Indonesia tercekat mendengar perkataan adik yang kini wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan sambal asam manis teman setia makanan Indonesia(?) itu.

"Maaf, Malay…" tutur Indonesia lembut. "Tapi ini bukanlah masalah yang perlu kau khawatirkan, sungguh…"

Sungguh, Indonesia sangat menghargai sikap peduli adiknya itu, tapi masalah ini… ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada siapapun…

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Malaysia mengetahui Indonesia telah benar-benar berhenti 'bekerja sambilan' di rumah Netherlands. Namun kian hari kesehatannya malah kian memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus karena kurang makan, dan matanya juga terlihat sembab; entah karena kurang tidur atau apa.

Meski ditanya berkali-kalipun mengenai alasan mengenai kondisinya sampai seperti ini, Indonesia hanya tersenyum dan memberikan Malaysia jawaban yang sama, "Tidak usah cemas. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Penasaran, Malaysia pun memutuskan untuk bergegas menanyai si kepala Tulip.

* * *

"Entah," jawab Netherlands singkat dengan tampang acuh tak acuh ketika menerima sang pemuda Melayu sebagai tamunya.

"Ayolah, kau tahu tidak ada untungnya menyembunyikannya dariku," desak Malaysia.

Netherlands melengos. "Aku hanya menawarinya pekerjaan saat dia bilang membutuhkan sejumlah uang. Hanya itu. Puas?"

"Tapi jika Indonesia sampai bekerja seperti itu… Memangnya untuk apa uang itu?" Malaysia kembali bertanya.

"Mana kutahu. Sekarang pergilah, hanya jawaban itu yang kupunya."

Merasa Netherlands tidak berbohong, Malaysia pun beranjak pergi. Di kepalanya masih terpikir masalah yang sama; sebenarnya untuk apa Indonesia menggunakan uang itu? Jika ia sampai memperkerjakan diri sebagai maid di rumah Netherlands, berarti 'sesuatu' yang diperlukan Indonesia pastilah bukan menyangkut urusan kenegaraan; tapi juga mendesak.

Sekarang... kemana lagi Malaysia harus mencari informasi?

Malaysia yang kehabisan akal pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Indonesia dan mendesak gadis itu. Bagaimanapun mereka sering bertengkar, tetap tak mengubah perasaannya pada kakaknya…

Setibanya di rumah Indonesia, Malaysia langsung menyelonong masuk begitu tahu pintunya tak terkunci. 'Toh Indon takkan marah…' begitu pikirnya.

Dan ia menemukan sang gadis pemilik rumah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar diatas meja dengan komputer masih menyala di hadapannya.

'Dia… jangan bilang dia lembur untuk mengerjakan laporan negara? Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah?'

Malaysia pun mendekati Indonesia, dan melihat tampilan monitor komputer yang belum dimatikan pemiliknya tersebut.

… Sebuah komik berilustrasikan pasangan sesama jenis sedang ber *piiiiiip*.

Malaysia terpukau.

Atau lebih tepatnya; cengo.

Dan ia menemukan _Chat Window _yang belum di-close, kira-kira seperti ini dialognya;

* * *

**FujoshiNO1: **Jadi berarti hari ini kamu dah selesai kerja di tempat si Nethere?

**NesiaUnyu~:** iya lah, klo bukan karena gw butuh uang buat beli doujin yaoinya Japan juga gw ogah kerja di rumah si kepala Tulip! Jadi Maid pula!

**FujoshiNO1:** haha, mang lo beli doujin sebanyak apa sih? Mahal amat kayaknya

**NesiaUnyu~: **iyalah, gw kan belinya sekalian banyak. Untuk 'balas dendam' setelah puasa yaoi ramadhan kemaran. Gw sampe jadi sembab gini gara2 bela2in begadang berhari-hari bacanya. Wakakkkakakaka…

* * *

Malaysia terdiam. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya sebuah suara memekakkan telinga; teriakan Malaysia yang mencaci maki kakaknya.

**-fin-**

* * *

Oke, saya tahu ini crack fic. hohohoho... *bangga?* cuma nggak tahan aja bikin Malay ama Indo lagi XD

silakan klik tulisan 'review this chapter' dibawah, uluran tangan anda begitu berarti bagi saya... (lho?)


End file.
